five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 32 (Fairy Tail Campaign): When Light is Dark
Short Summary Long Summary Jūgo notices the crash, and hurries over, concerned at the possibility of a hurt ally. Suigetsu Hōzuki reluctantly follows, more uncertain. They freeze when they see Natsu, then running over in worry. After Jūgo evaluates the wounds, Natsu starts whispering apologies, and Suigetsu realizes those are probably last words. After Jūgo frantically yells for a medic, Suigetsu grimly notes the fatal injuries, and that Natsu will die before reaching Medical. Suigetsu goes into gruesome detail on Natsu’s injuries, concluding that all they can do is comfort him. Jūgo vows to save Natsu, much to Suigetsu’s surprise. Jūgo explains that he will repeat what he did for Sasuke in the battle against Killer B. Suigetsu reminds Jūgo that will de-age him, and there’s no guarantee Natsu is compatible with the Curse Mark. Jūgo yells and then begins transferring Sage Energy. Suigetsu asks Jūgo why he cares so much, to which the big man says he just wants to help an ally, and that it feels good to be on the right side of the fight. Suigetsu then raises the Executioner’s Blade to cover his allies. As Jūgo continues, Natsu’s wounds begin to close, surprising Suigetsu, who calls it lucky. Jūgo then explains his theory that anyone with a sufficiently strong will can survive the Curse Mark, citing Sasuke, Kimimaro, and the Sound Four. He then expresses confidence that Natsu’s will is just as potent, while admitting the Curse Mark’s survival rate is 1 in 10. When Natsu’s wounds fully close, Jūgo’s body becomes that of a twelve-year old, and he states that Natsu should be out of danger. After Suigetsu expresses relief, Jūgo takes Natsu to Medical, with Suigetsu advising him to get his own body in order too. Suigetsu then mutters fondly about Jūgo’s bleeding heart. Ukon has forced Gray to his knees in pain, while gloating about the terror and strength of the Demon Parasite Jutsu. When Sakon complains about his brother killing Gray too quickly, Ukon responds that he has to because of Sakon’s dilly-dallying. As Ukon continues his attempt at internal warfare, Gray grabs Ukon’s head, who laughs at the seeming futility. Gray then says he won’t rip him out, and proceeds to freeze Ukon. Sakon releases the Jutsu, painfully removing a still-frozen Ukon from Gray’s body. When Gray refuses to release Ukon, Sakon charges, yelling for Gray’s death. Gray uses an Ice Make Ice Bringer to cut Sakon and encase him in ice. Gray smirks, and then groans from the pain in his arm. Gray then wonders who would be insane enough to create the demonic presence these two had. He considers asking Chitsujo to restore his Devil Slayer Magic, and then swears that if he ever comes across a demon, he will kill it. Jirōbō keeps shattering Lyon’s ice, and Rangiku responds by spinning her ash around the Ninja. Knowing what she’s planning, Lyon creates an Ice Make Ape that quickly throws a punch. Jirōbō counters with an uppercut that shatters the ape, obscuring the Wizard’s vision. Jirōbō uses the cover to go underground and surprise Rangiku with a punch to the stomach. As she flies back, Rangiku successfully sends a Hadō #31, Shakkahō. Jirōbō then knocks her away with an Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu. Lyon then tries to send a Ice Make Wolf from behind the Ninja, but Jirōbō ducks and slams a Rising Elbow into Lyon. By this point, Rangiku has recovered enough to strike Jirōbō with her ashes, knocking him back. Lyon follows up with an Ice Make Serpent that bites down on the Ninja’s shoulder. Jirōbō frees himself and slams a mighty fist into the ground, shattering it and his opponents’ sense of balance. When Jirōbō throws the dislodged earth like a shot put, Lyon uses an Ice Make Wall to block it. While the first destroys the wall and itself, the second shot knocks Lyon away, rendering him unconscious. When Rangiku shouts in worry, Jirōbō laughs and gloats that he has the strength of many. Knowing she needs to end it quickly, Rangiku points a Koga Yari at Jirōbō, inspired by Gin’s moveset. Once it pierces him, Jirōbō curses Rangiku, who sends another Koga Yari. This time, Jirōbō punches the ground for cover, and uses an Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu to take the offensive. Once Rangiku dodges, Jirōbō follows up his feint with an Earth Style: Earth Fist Jutsu, which strikes true and grounds Rangiku hard. As Jirōbō lifts another rock to throw at Rangiku, she realizes she can’t move. At that point, Gray completely freezes over the thrown rock, and shatters it into a million pieces, with Rangiku comparing him to Tōshirō. Gray inquires about Lyon and Rangiku’s condition. He then mutters about Jirōbō’s form and hurting his friends. Rangiku wonders why Gray has such issue with the form, while Jirōbō himself expresses surprise on Gray beating Sakon, knowing he was stronger than him. He reassures himself that he can beat Gray, since he must be exhausted. Gray calls Jirōbō a “fatso” and asks where he got his powers. When Jirōbō names Orochimaru, Gray swears to remember that name, promising to kill a man who would create demons. When Rangiku protests that Jirōbō isn’t really a demon, the Ninja laughs at the concept of Gray actually hoping he can beat Orochimaru. As Jirōbō continues ranting on the superiority of Orochimaru and promising to kill him, Gray nonchalantly fires an Ice Cannon at the Ninja. Jirōbō has just enough time to curse before being defeated. When Rangiku expresses amazement at Gray finishing it in one hit, Gray admits it’s probably due to Lyon and Rangiku wearing him down, and that the Curse Marks are most likely very draining. When Rangiku gets dejected about being good only for wearing people down, Gray tells her to just get stronger so she won’t lose again. When Rangiku says it isn’t that simple, Gray remains adamant. Rangiku thinks it might, but wonders if Gray’s black and white views will lead him down the wrong path, but decides not to voice her concerns at the moment. Franmalth calls the defeated Ninjas weak, disparaging them for trying to imitate demons, calling them foolish for trying to copy him. Sasuke frowns at the superiority complex, wondering if he was really that bad once. Hancock charges in, despite Sasuke’s worried protests. To counter, Franmalth uses Revolution to take Sandersonia’s Devil Fruit form, making Hancock hesitate. Sasuke curses the Demon when he notices, knowing this is why he didn’t want her charging Franmalth. Franmalth takes advantage and strikes Hancock with a Gorgon Hair: Eight-Headed Serpent. When Sasuke kneels down to check on her, Hancock vows to make Franmalth pay for using her loved ones. Sasuke empathizes, calling Franmalth deplorable. Franmalth cackles about the cost of emotions to the foolish humans. Sasuke glares, saying he would not trade his emotions for anything else, despite the cost, and remembering his previous foolish attempts to do so. Sasuke then continues that the Leaf prides itself on being a place where everybody loves one another, which has made them strong since the days of Hashirama. While Sasuke admits he can never call himself a Leaf Shinobi for his crimes, he is still Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf, and he won’t let Franmalth denounce love. Hancock smiles and adds that she has also gotten stronger from her love for her sisters and Luffy, surprising Sasuke. Franmalth laughs and promises to crush their love. In response, Sasuke releases his Mangekyō Sharingan, promising he won’t hold back, and will save Hancock’s sisters, smiling when thinking about Naruto doing the same thing. Jūshirō amazes the grunts around him by taking out several Coalition soldiers at once, sadly saying that finding peace will be even more difficult even after centuries of fighting. He observes Sasuke’s battle and the defeated Sound Ninja, and decides to push forward and enter Hargeon. On the other side, Coalition soldiers look at Jūshirō in fear, wondering how such a sickly looking man could tear through them. Another points out the defeated Sound Ninja and Dalmatian, which leads to a full-on retreat into the city, with the troops hoping to regroup. Jūshirō notes the movement, wondering if they’re just regrouping or having a trap prepared. When Jūshirō asks Urouge his opinion, the Mad Monk smiles about pursuit, and Jūshirō concurs, yet urges caution. The proxy notes Kakashi moving forward, probably to give leadership to anyone in the city, knowing this means he’s trusted to lead the rest of the unit. Jūshirō then gives the order to proceed with caution. As Evergreen frantically asks for Freed’s plan, he barely blocks a Rage Ogre. The fight has been going badly for them, due to Tayuya’s increased control, and the Ogres’ increased strength. After Bickslow confirms that he cannot get a clear shot, Freed realizes what spell he has to use. Evergreen protests that the spell is forbidden, Freed says the power boost will let him take on all three Ogres at once, and that any damage can be healed later. When Evergreen continues to protest, Freed reminds her it was probably inevitable he would use the spell in the war, but he never imagined it would be this early. Bickslow tells Evergreen not to dishonor a man’s sacrifice, which she huffs at. When Bickslow asks once more, Freed admits he’s out of ideas, and it’ll be a definite winner. Tayuya wonders what could go one on one with all her Ogres, knowing it might get rough. Freed then uses Dark Écriture: Darkness to take on the form of a demon. Evergreen thinks about the unholy form causing great internal injury to those incompatible, with only Takeover Wizards exempt. Freed handles the Ogres, easily blocking the weapons of two, and tossing them aside to focus on the third. Freed then tells his teammates to take out Tayuya, who quickly curses. Evergreen promises to keep the Ninja in range while Bickslow prepares a Baryon Formation. She swings a Fairy Blade: Goblin at Tayuya, who is easily able to dodge and continue playing. After cursing Evergreen, Tayuya plays a Demon Flute: Paralyzed with Fear that freezes Evergreen with a Genjutsu right in the path of the Baryon Formation, much to Bickslow’s horror. Tayuya leaps away when Evergreen is hit, while Bickslow and Freed scream in terror. Tayuya spits a curse about Evergreen deserving it, driving Bickslow into a vengeful rampage. Rukia uses a Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren to send a wave of ice on the advancing spiders. Kidōmaru has decided to stay on the sidelines while sending the baby spiders towards the trapped Mashirō and Chelia, forcing Rukia on the defense. Orga is grappling with the tough Kyodaigumo, since Rukia is staying away from the giant arachnid. Orga then tosses the Summon back, striking it with a Lightning God Bellow. Kidōmaru muses about wanting to advance to the next level while firing off an arrow. Rukia knocks it out with a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui, annoying the Ninja. Kidōmaru lets loose three arrows while shouting for the “weaklings” to die. Rukia stops it cold with a Yon no Mai: Shirakabe. She then flash steps forward, dangerously saying the Ninja won’t get close to her friends. Kensei sends wind blades at Kizura that just pass right through him. When Tōshirō and Laxus combine their ice wave and Raging Bolt, Kizaru gracefully leaps over it, goofy smile remaining. Kizaru admits the attacks are strong, but they will never hit him, a bored frown replacing his smile. He menacingly says he’s done playing around, promising to show them what the speed of light really means. Kizaru forms the Sacred Yata Mirror and transforms into light, with Tōshirō and Kensei unable to follow his movements, despite their training with Flash Step. Kizaru then kicks Kensei right in the face before anyone else can even twitch, sending the Vizard flying back. Kizaru then quickly kicks Laxus in the jaw to send him back. When Tōshirō moves in, Kizaru blocks him with his Sacred Murakumo Sword. He then taunts “Snow-boy” by saying the sword has killed many criminals, and that light always trumps darkness, no matter the light. Tōshirō calls out Kizaru for using his powers and status as entitlement to do what he does. When the Soul Reaper tries to cut Kizaru, the Admiral vanishes into light. Tōshirō expresses disgust, saying that ideals and actions make what they do right, not power and status, and that Kizaru’s light has become darkness. Tōshirō then releases his “Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru”. Laxus gets to his feet, praising Tōshirō and accessing his Dragon Slayer Magic. Kensei rejoins the fight, telling Kizaru he made personal enemies out of the three of them and releasing his “Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze”. Kizaru chuckles at the “scary” opponents, and says he’ll have to get serious to kill powerful criminals. Kizaru then rains down his Yasakani Sacred Jewel. While Tōshirō is able to block and reflect the light with his ice wings, Laxus and Kensei are relentlessly pierced several times, despite their best efforts to dodge. Laxus recovers and sends a Lightning Dragon ROAR, which Kizaru cancels out with an Uzume. Kizaru follows up with a Sacred Yata Mirror to charge them, but Tōshirō uses a Ryōjin Hyōheki to reflect Kizaru and send him flying with his own momentum. After Tōshirō mutters about hoping Kizaru was sent out of the city, he expresses pessimism about that. Laxus shows surprise, and Tōshirō explains the reflective qualities of snow and ice, earning Kensei’s praise for finding a weakness. Tōshirō nods, but then yells for the others to call him Captain Hitsugaya, exasperating Laxus. After insults of “snow-headed midget” and “musclebound bastard” are thrown, Kensei stops them with the need for a plan. Tōshirō then reveals he already has one. Kizaru gets to his feet after crashing into a building, and dusts off his coat, muttering about only one other person ever thinking to do that. Irritated, he flies back with the Sacred Yata Mirror. Tōshirō warns his comrades of the Admiral’s approach, and the other two take position in front of Tōshirō. Laxus tries to hit the streaking light with a Lightning Dragon Charged Fist, but Kizaru reforms and matches the attack with a kick. Kensei puts forms his Hollow Mask and fires a Cero. Kizaru just lets the Cero go right through him, greatly frustrating Kensei when Kizaru taunts him about the “scary” power in the attack. As Kizaru dodges from a Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist, Tōshirō continues his preparations, mentally pleading for them to hold Kizaru a little longer. Kensei charges with Tekken Tachikaze, which just phases through the Admiral, who continuously taunts the Vizard. Laxus attempts a Lightning Dragon Jaw from behind, but Kizaru blocks with a Sacred Murakumo Sword, not even looking when he forces the Wizard back. Kizaru then uses an Uzume to neutralize Kensei, which prompts Laxus to throw a Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd. Kizaru easily dodges and attempts a kick that Laxus blocks with his arms. Smirking, Kizaru blinds Laxus with an Amaterasu and gives a devastating kick to the jaw. Kizaru then casually walks towards Tōshirō, Sacred Murakumo Sword in hand, asking if Tōshirō still believes he can win now that he will be prepared for Tōshirō’s defense. Tōshirō smirks about Kizaru carelessly falling for his trap, and encases him in a Rokui Hyōketsujin, imprisoning the Admiral in a sealed-off pillar of ice. Tōshirō then says he would not dishonor Laxus and Kensei’s risk, powering down as he believes his ‘darkness’ beat Kizaru’s light. Appearing Characters Jūgo Suigetsu Hōzuki Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Sakon and Ukon Rangiku Matsumoto Lyon Vastia Jirōbō Franmalth Sasuke Uchiha Boa Hancock Jūshirō Ukitake Urouge Evergreen Freed Justine Bickslow Tayuya Rukia Kuchiki Orga Nanagear Kidōmaru Mashirō Kuna Chelia Blendy Kensei Muguruma Tōshirō Hitsugaya Laxus Dreyar Admiral Kizaru Abilities Magic * Ice Make Ice Bringer * Ice Make Ape * Ice Make Wolf * Ice Make Serpent * Ice Make Wall * Ice Cannon * Dark Écriture ** Darkness * Baryon Formation * Fairy Blade: Goblin * Lightning God Bellow * Raging Bolt * Lightning Dragon Roar * Lightning Dragon Charged Fist * Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist * Lightning Dragon Jaw * Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd Jutsu * Demon Parasite Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Fist Jutsu * Mangekyō Sharingan * Genjutsu ** Demon Flute: Paralyzed with Fear Cruse * Absorption ** Revolution Devil Fruit * Snake-Snake Fruit: Anaconda Model * Glint Glint Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #31, Shakkahō * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui Hollow Powers * Cero Zanpakuto * Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) ** Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) * Haineko * Tachikaze ** Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Severing Wind) Weapons * Executioner’s Blade Techniques * Rising Elbow * Koga Yari (Litter Spear) * Gorgon Hair: Eight-Headed Serpent * Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren * Yon no Mai: Shirakabe (Fourth Dance, White Wall) * Sacred Yata Mirror * Sacred Murakumo Sword * Yasakani Sacred Jewel * Uzume * Amaterasu * Ryōjin Hyōheki (綾陣氷壁, Woven-Ice Wall) * Rokui Hyōketsujin (六衣氷結陣, Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array) Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 31 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Natsu vs Grimmjow Next Chapter: Chapter 33 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Falling ApartCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign